


Monster Under My Bed (Jicheol AU)

by cheolwoogyunon



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 06:24:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20670788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheolwoogyunon/pseuds/cheolwoogyunon
Summary: Jihoon and Chan live together in an apartment high above the city streets. The place is so clean, they've never experienced a rat or bug fright. But when Jihoon starts hearing some weird noises under his bed at night, he starts to question if he and Chan have an actual rodent problem. But the thing under his bed isn't a rodent; it's a demon by the name of Choi Seungcheol.





	Monster Under My Bed (Jicheol AU)

**Author's Note:**

> i might not be able to update this a lot im sorry,,,school sucks but im trying !!

**JIHOON**

As a kid, I've always been sure that I was safe in my room. I was never afraid of the dark, I never gave into ghost stories, and I never once believed that there was a monster in my closet or under the bed. Why be afraid of something that isn't even real? I was convinced monsters didn't exist for my entire life. Until now.

Chan and I were having a normal Saturday night in our apartment. With the TV on as our driving force, we were working hard in the kitchen to scrub away any bacteria. Chan was the neat freak of the house, but that was totally fine with me. Without him, my lazy ass would be stuck in a dump of dirty clothes. I didn't even care if he physically forced me out of bed to clean with him; I liked the shiny look of everything when we were done.

"So, Jihoon...you're not still single, are you?" Chan broke the happily silent cleaning spree. 

"Why're you so obsessed with that?" I sighed and battled with an annoying cabinet stain. "Does it really matter if I'm single or not?"

"Of course it does! It's so boring not hearing about any relationships other than Minghao's! It's always 'Jun, Jun, Jun', but I never hear anything from _you!_"

"Jesus Christ." I tried to stifle my laugh. 

"C'mon, there's gotta be someone. A little crush, a hot bartender?"

"You're not gonna get anything from me, Chan."

I thought for a moment. Surely I can just name anyone in our friend group and hope Chan shuts up about it. Living with the neat freak and gossip king is no easy feat. Even by just making up a lie, I felt my face turn red. I tossed my towel onto the counter top and turned to Chan.

"Fine. I think...I think Soonyoung's cute."

"You think he's cute? That's it?"

"Yes. Happy now?"

"No, not really. But if you _really _want me to stop prying, then..."

"Yeah, stop prying."

"Okay!" Chan gave me a bright smile before going back to clean the sink. 

The sky turned black and the moon rose to her throne in the sky. I watched it happen through my bedroom window, while my eyes fought to stay open. I was slowly getting used to the sounds of cars honking below, after a year of sleeping late into the night because of them. I stood up from my bed to close the blinds and shut off the dim lamplight, finally ready to settle down and get a good night's rest. 

Not even ten minutes with my eyes closed, I heard a strange hitch of breath. I know it wasn't mine. At first, it didn't worry me too much. I was tired after all, so my mind was probably just playing tricks. 

And it happened again. Something, or someone, was having a hard time breathing and _it wasn't me._

This time I sat up and glared down every corner of the dark room. Nothing. I looked to my night side table and considered texting Chan. Was he playing tricks on me? Why would he do that at such a late hour? I sighed and shook my head. With slow movements, I slid back into the blankets.

_"This is nothing." _I reassured myself. _"It's probably the breeze or something outside. Nobody's in your room."  
_

I jolted up from my short spell of slumber to a cough.

_"Holy shit. Someone's in here."_

I didn't hesitate to yank the lamp's chain. It almost toppled over with its sudden awakening, and I'm almost blinded. I scrambled out of bed nonetheless to check every inch of my room. Never have I been so paranoid. 

I ran out of my room to knock furiously on Chan's door. When he didn't answer, I knocked again, even louder.

"CHAN! I KNOW YOU HAVE A SPEAKER IN MY ROOM, YOU FUCKING IDIOT! THIS PRANK ISN'T FUNNY!"

The door creaked open slowly. I met Chan's tired eyes and long scowl.

"The hell are you talking about?"

"YOU'RE PLAYING TRICKS ON ME! YOU HAVE SOME SPEAKER IN MY ROOM AND YOU'RE PLAYING CREEPY BREATHING NOISES!" 

"Jihoon, I went to sleep as soon as we finished cleaning. I didn't think of playing a prank on you so late."

He yawned and leaned against the door frame. I was shocked. Something terrible was happening, and Chan was too preoccupied with sleep to care. My voice rose an octave.

"HOW DO YOU EXPLAIN THE BREATHING?! AND THE COUGH?!"

"Jihoon, calm down. I have no idea what you're talking about! Maybe it was sleep paralysis."

"I'M TELLING YOU, WE HAVE A STRANGER IN OUR HOME!"

"Go. To. Sleep."

Chan shut the door in my face while my mouth stayed stayed open. I stood there for a while to think things over, and I came to the conclusion that I really must be hallucinating or something.

With a groan, I trudged back to my room. To be honest, I was afraid to fall asleep again. But the fatigue of a long day coaxed me under the sheets and back to Dreamland. 


End file.
